Behind Closed Doors
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: It was never Arika's intention to fall in love with Mashiro, who has been set to marry another. Meanwhile, Mashiro finds herself torn between the benefits of marriage and her feelings for a certain Otome. Will love work out between them or will both remain unhappy?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It was never Arika's intention to fall in love with Mashiro, who has been set to marry another. Meanwhile, Mashiro is torn between the benefits of marriage and her feelings for a certain Otome. Will love work out between them or will both remain unhappy?_

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you'll go easy on me. Seeing the lack of fanfics about this pairing, I thought I'd write one. This story takes place two years after My-Otome Zwei and I apologize if it's not good enough. Also, I do not own My-Otome.

* * *

_Italics = thoughts_

Chapter One

A young brunette sat up in a tree, humming a somber tune. Her legs swung back and forth; her arms spread out like a pair of wings. Arika could feel the wind caressing her face, letting the breeze tousle her twin brown braids. On her earlobe, the sapphire gem twinkled under the warm sunlight.

Arika drew in a tense breath, feeling her heart flutter as she caught sight of the young Queen of Windbloom. The lavender haired girl was stalking towards her direction, wearing the same irritated look she always had when she was either mad at Arika or tired from a long meeting. Either way, Arika felt strangely happy to see the short tempered Queen.

She felt her heart skip a beat as her Queen's face came into view, only metres away from her. Those sea green eyes twinkling with irritation, but somehow she could see the flickering fire behind them. Arika felt her body tense as a peculiar sensation developed within her stomach, making her wonder if she had become ill all of sudden.

_No way, I'm fine._ She denied it, shaking her head. Her hand touch her stomach, rubbing it tenderly with the heel of her palm. But the feeling remained.

"Arika!" She jumped an inch off the branch she was sitting on, startled by the obnoxiously loud voice. Before she could remember her surroundings, she tumbled backwards off of the branch. Her hands instinctively moved to grasp onto something but to no avail, she was met with the air.

Despite her Otome training in the past, Arika still had her clumsy tendencies and simply forgot to react. Instead, her back impacted into the ground, sending a wave of pain into her spine. She groaned, thankful that she had sat on the lowest branch. But what shocked back to life was a pair of sea green eyes peering down at her.

"Mashiro-chan?" She whispered, regaining her senses. The lavender haired girl rolled her eyes at her in response, allowing Arika to take note that Mashiro was crouched beside her.

"Baka!" She winced when Mashiro screeched the word at her. "You could have hurt yourself!" Arika's heart skipped a beat as a silly grin spread across her face. Was the short tempered Queen actually worried about her? It made her sit up and lean her head closer, so close that their faces were only inches away.

"Ehhh? Don't tell me you're worried about me?" She teased, careful not to let their noses touch. She watched, amused, when Mashiro's cheeks colored a rosy red and her eyes flashed with defiance.

"N-No, no! W-Why would I care about an idiot like you?" Mashiro stammered, opting to take an angry expression. Her arms crossed over her chest, indignantly, as she averted her eyes, puffing her cheeks out. It made Arika's grin widen, earning an icy glare from the irritated queen and a snicker from the mischievous Otome.

Noticing just how close their faces were, Arika tentatively leaned back. She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly, feeling the grin fade from her lips. She couldn't comprehend the strange feeling tingling with her abdomen; it felt as if a million butterflies were fluttering within her stomach. Not to forget that her heart rate had quickened its pace...

Ever since she had become a Meister Otome, served under Mashiro, those feelings had began to surface. She convinced herself that this was because she was close to Mashiro and she admired the girl. But at times, she began to doubt herself, wondering why she always had the urge to be around the girl as much as possible and always thought about her.

_It's just the bond we share. Nothing more. _She convinced herself, furrowing her brows. Her fingers subconsciously moved to touch the gem on her ear, grazing it with her fingertips.

"Arika?" She snapped out of her thoughts, focusing her sky blue eyes on her Queen. She could see the genuine concern brimming within those sea green eyes and all Arika knew to do was to shoot Mashiro her infamous grin to reassure the girl that she was fine.

"Mou, you need to stop zoning out so much." Mashiro scolded, shaking her head at the girl's antics. Arika couldn't only manage a sheepish laugh in response, rubbing the back of her neck once more. She hadn't expected Mashiro to offer a hand, making every muscle in her body tense. She could feel her heart palpitate at an alarming rate, especially upon seeing the hint of a smile placed on Mashiro's lips.

She placed her hand on Mashiro's outstretched one, letting their fingers brush ever so gently. When an electrifying jolt shot up her arm, she let out a small gasp. In a state of shock, she yanked her hand back, placing it back on her lap. She shifted her gaze over to the side, avoiding eye contact with the lavender haired girl.

"I can... get up on my own." She mumbled, carefully lifting herself up to stand. She could feel the slight throb in her back but paid no mind to it. Instead, she turned to face Mashiro, who wore a confused expression, but soon that look dissolved into a displeased one. She prepared herself for Mashiro's wrath, knowing the girl always blew her top off around her.

But as soon as Mashiro's mouth opened to vocalize a complaint, her mouth snapped shut. Instead, She placed a hand on Arika's shoulder, making the slightly taller brunette shudder at the gentle touch.

"Is everything alright?" Mashiro questioned, letting her concern show. Arika blinked before a smile slipped onto her lips. Despite the fact that they tended to argue over trivial things, the two had a bond that continued to grow the more they fought and made up. But lately, they hadn't been arguing as often, considering Mashiro had become quite busy with her meetings.

"I'm fine, Mashiro-chan." She responded in her usual enthusiastic tone, giving the girl a wink as she spoke. It didn't help that she felt drawn towards the lavender haired girl, as if something was trying to nudge her in the girl's direction.

"Well, I have an announcement to make at our meeting today. I would like you to be there to hear it." Mashiro stated, walking forward. She paused to turn her head, giving Arika a pointed look. "You better show up. I don't want you shirking your duties as my Otome." Then Mashiro's expression hardened, glaring daggers at the guilty Otome.

Arika laughed, nervously, waving off the indirect accusation with a stiff hand. At times it felt that Mashiro had really grown up over the last two years while Arika still behaved in the same manner. It made Arika wonder what happened to the arrogant princess she had met the first time she came to Windbloom.

Besides, it wasn't as if she planned to miss those meetings. She just didn't like the idea of sitting in a chair for so long without moving and hearing about each issue going on in different kingdoms. Even if it was her duty as Mashiro's Otome to be at those meetings, she found herself unable to stay awake and slowly began to make excuses to avoid them.

"Mou, to think, I'm stuck with an Otome like you." Mashiro pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, breaking Arika out of her thoughts. The said Otome opened her mouth to protest, only to snap her mouth shut when she heard Mashiro's laugh resonate in the air.

Arika felt her heart warm at the sound, letting her body relax. It made a tiny smile of her own make its way onto her lips. It seemed that no matter how many times Mashiro insulted her or complained about her habits, they still were a close pair. At times, they looked like they were going to fall apart yet they still pushed through.

_You've really become a great Queen, Mashiro-chan. _She looked at her master, feeling a strange emotion tingle within her chest. She stared at the back of Mashiro's head, gazing at the long mane of lavender strands. It made her want to walk forward and run a hand through those lavender locks, letting her fingers feel the soft strands and enjoy the silky locks.

Arika shook the thought away, frowning to herself. Why would she want to do something like that? She looked down at her hands caked in dirt and wiped the excess dirt on the material of her blue dress. Had Mashiro seen her do it, the said Queen would have thrown a fit and made sure to insult her about her "disgusting" habits.

"As your master, Arika, I command you to follow me now!" Arika obeyed, walking after the impatient Queen. Choosing to think about her current feelings later, she let Mashiro's hand grasp her wrist and drag her off to the castle.

* * *

"Arika, wake up, you baka!" Whack!

"Ouch, Mashiro-chan!" Arika awoke with a start, blinking multiple times. Her forehead was throbbing from the harsh wake up. Feeling disoriented, she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at her.

Her first instinct was to turn to her right, meeting a pair of irritated sea green eyes. She yelped, sitting up straight, as Mashiro glared daggers at her. It didn't take much for Arika to know that her master was embarrassed by her actions and was thinking about injuring the said Otome. It seemed throughout the meeting, the only discussion Arika had paid attention to was Artai's next attack before she fell into her own dreamland.

"Did I ever tell you that you are pretty?" She innocently said, attempting to appease her fuming Queen. The flattery almost seemed to work when Mashiro's eyes softened, except Arika made the mistake of grinning at her supposed victory.

"You're not being sincere!" Mashiro growled in a tone that only Arika understood. Arika waved her hands in the air, shaking her head, while the lavender haired girl's face turned red with anger. She quickly thought of something to say, hoping to correct her mistake.

"I'm serious, Mashiro-chan!" She tried again without grinning this time. She tried to obtain a serious look but that backfired when Mashiro's glare had turned murderous by now. Arika realized too late that she had only made Mashiro angrier. But thankfully, their surroundings made the short tempered Queen control her temper.

"Uh, do you two need alone time? Your flirting really is... distracting." Natsuki commented, awkwardly, causing the two to acknowledge her presence along with the other council members. Mashiro's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment while Arika only tilted her head in confusion.

"W-We're not flirting!" Mashiro sputtered, losing her calm demeanor. Her cheeks were a noticeable bright red with her eyes averted to the wall. This caught Arika attention, causing her gaze to return to Mashiro's face, observing it carefully with a concentrated expression on her face.

To Arika, Mashiro was pale like a porcelain doll with sea green eyes that burned with defiance and confidence. Her lavender hair framed her face, bring out the beauty Arika had began to notice often. Even Mashiro's body had developed over the last two years, giving her body with noticeable curves and a slightly bigger bust. But seeing those sea green orbs, it would always make Arika want to place a hand on Mashiro's cheek and gaze into the eyes that made her heart skip a beat each time she saw them.

_Am I in love with her?_ She questioned herself, continuing to gaze at her master with her sky blue eyes. _Is that why I want to be around her all the time? Is... that why I'm so happy when I'm with her? _

Arika knew that idea was far fetched. Even if it was true, why would she ever fall in love with her master? She was Mashiro's Otome and her sole purpose was to protect Mashiro from any threats. She couldn't fall in love with Mashiro because Mashiro had yet to settle down with a prince from another kingdom...

"You really haven't changed at all, have you, Arika?" Mashiro sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, irritatedly. Her arms were crossed over her chest with a blush still evident on her cheeks. When Arika gave no response, it was then Mashiro directed her gaze over to her Otome.

Mashiro's eyes widened slightly, noticing that Arika's eyes were fixated on her face. It made Mashiro feel self-conscious, feeling intimidated by Arika's fixated stare. Did she have something on her face? She felt her hands twitch, wanting to brush away any blemish that might have situated itself on her usually unblemished skin.

While this dispute occurred between the oblivious pair, the council members around them sighed with exasperation. It wasn't a surprise that these girls would always end up side tracked from a meeting.

"Those girls are going to give me a headache." Natsuki commented, sighing, as she chose to ignore the antics of the younger girls. Mashiro had intended to conduct a council members along with a couple of her advisors by her side. But so far, it seemed the young Queen's attention had been focused on her snoozing Otome the whole time.

"Ara, Natsuki, isn't this fun?" Shizuru put a hand over her mouth, taking on a sly look as she did so. Her eyes focused keenly on Arika, who had been staring at Queen Mashiro for over ten minutes now. It interested the older Otome as she watched the scene unfold, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Arika?" Mashiro hissed, nudging Arika's leg under the table with her foot. The brown haired girl blinked, finally coming back to reality.

"Oh, was I staring?" Arika questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She scratched her cheek, sheepishly. A noticeable crimson hue had spread across her cheeks, symbolizing her embarrassment. She hadn't even noticed she had been staring for so long. Time really didn't adjust in her mind as she carefully averted her eyes from her lavender haired master, feeling a bit embarrassed that she had been caught.

"We'll discuss this later, okay?" She stiffened when she felt a warm breath tickle her cheek. She resisted the urge to turn her head, feeling a lump form within her throat. She could sense the close proximity between them, leaving only a gap of space between their bodies. It made her heart begin to pound uncontrollably, palpitating with a rush of adrenaline.

She could sense the eyes staring at them, either with distaste or amusement; Arika didn't know as she kept her gaze on her lap. Part of her was close to believing that she had fallen in love with Mashiro, considering the reactions her body gave whenever the girl touched her or even looked at with those beautiful sea green eyes. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't happy whenever she spent time with her master.

It was true that she cared about the girl more than anyone and would even protect her at all costs. She wanted nothing more than to be there for Mashiro, even through the tough times. At times she felt a bit sad, knowing their lives were bound to each other and if Arika ever failed on the battlefield, Mashiro would disappear.

A cough from her master brought Arika out of her thoughts, carefully turning her head to meet Mashiro's eyes for a moment. The said girl was giving her a stern look, a look that told her that punishment would be in store if she made a fool out of the girl again. Arika didn't have a hard time depicting that message, knowing her Queen better than anyone. Instead, she puffed her cheeks out and nodded in understanding.

A small hint of a smile flashed in her direction made Arika sit up attentively in her seat. Feeling her heart begin to accelerate once more as she replayed the smile over and over again in her head, she felt the tingly feeling develop within her stomach. It overwhelmed her, reminding her of butterflies that were danced in the air during a warm sunny day.

"Before this meeting ends, I have one last thing I want to discuss." Mashiro announced, carefully standing up from her seat. Arika's sky blue eyes darted upwards to look up at her Queen, feeling an unfathomable feeling nip at her heart. It was a feeling that made her feel strangely uneasy.

"What is it, Mashiro-sama?" Yukino asked, politely, nudging Haruka in the ribs as she did so. The rash blonde huffed, halting her fidgeting for a moment. She had been ordered not to make any outbursts during the whole meeting, especially with her "violent" ideas on what to do with the Artai situation.

"Well, you see..." Mashiro's cheeks colored considerably, glowing with a bright red hue. This action made Arika tense and awakened the curiosity within her body. Her gaze lingered on her Queen's expression, noticing the slight waver in Mashiro's usually confident green eyes, and felt the prickling worry creep into her heart.

"After a few discussions with Prince Takumi of Zipang last week, we made a mutual agreement." Mashiro's expression lost its shy layer, instead revived into a determined one. It was a look Arika had never seen before and for a moment there, she could have sworn Mashiro's eyes had given her a quick glance, as if they were regarding her.

She could feel a nagging feeling tug at her chest, sending an alert into her mind. She could feel her chest heave in and out heavily, wondering why it had become hard to breathe. Amidst her inner struggles, Mashiro held out her hand for all to see.

"To ensure an alliance with Zipang, I have agreed to marry Prince Takumi." Arika felt as if those words had just punched her in the gut. The oxygen had left her lungs as she struggled to breathe properly. The pain in her heart was unbearable, as if someone was crushing her heart with their hand. Her hands moved to grip the edge of the table, attempting to steady her weakening body.

_Why does it hurt?_ She placed a hand on her chest as a stinging sensation began to develop within her eyes. She could feel the threat of tears ready to fall into a salty river. But she couldn't understand it; she couldn't understand what she feeling at the moment. It made her feel as if her world had come to an end...

"Arika, are you okay?" She dodged a hand that attempted to touch her shoulder. She looked up, looking into confused green eyes and deliberately looked away as a wave of pain struck her heart. She couldn't bear to look at her Queen, let alone stay in the same room with her. Instead, she stood up with her hands lingering on the edge of the table. She didn't have to look up to know that everyone was staring at her.

Instead of speaking, she turned to leave, forcing a silly grin to make its way onto her face. She briefly acknowledged Mashiro with a quick glance, before she looked down at her feet with the false grin still perched on her face. She bowed, politely, as if to excuse herself from the meeting and began to walk towards the door with hasty steps.

All the while, the pain had began to strengthen, burning hotter than a branding iron. She could feel the sharp prick in her heart, letting an overwhelming feeling of sorrow rush over her. She could her body sway slightly as she walked, making her wonder why her legs felt so heavy. It was different than the pain she had felt when Sergay had rejected her, it was a thousand times worse...

"Mashiro-sama, congratulations." She paused, giving the lavender haired girl a forceful smile. "I'll see you later!" Before anyone could speak up, she burst through the doors and stormed off, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them ^_^ I'll make it a habit to update at least twice week since I really love writing this. Plus, I really love Arika x Mashiro, they're just so cute together! Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies you until my next chapter.

* * *

_Italics = thoughts_

Chapter Two

"Arika!" Mashiro's frantic call echoed in the room. Without giving it a thought, the lavender haired Queen stood from her seat and pushed her chair back. She stood abruptly on her feet, clenching her hands into fists. She made a mad dash towards the doors Arika had exited. Grasping the handles, she pulled them open forcefully, letting the doors slam hard into the wall with an audible bang.

She stumbled out into the hall and searched for any signs of her Otome, letting her gaze sweep across the hall. Hearing the audible footsteps on her left, she ran in the said direction, hoping to catch up with Arika. But knowing the girl, she had always been a fast runner, especially since she had outran Nina before.

"Arika!" She tried once more with her hands cupped over her mouth as she ran, letting her signature blue scarf flap behind her. But as her voice echoed down the hall, she knew her efforts were fruitless.

It reminded her of the time when Arika claimed that she would never use her Otome powers again. The way she ran with her head down and had fled before anyone could stop her, Arika really hadn't changed at all. She was still the free spirited girl Mashiro knew and truthfully, Mashiro liked that fact.

If Arika were ever to be mature and serious, Mashiro's life would be boring. Though, it would be nice if Arika was a bit more agile during a battle, Mashiro didn't mind that their life forces were shared. Perhaps, knowing she would one day die with Arika, made her feel at ease. She simply couldn't imagine the two apart, even if they always seemed to get into arguments.

Mashiro felt her heart rate quicken as she thought of her Otome, feeling the butterflies within her stomach. She could just imagine the girl's sleeping face during the meeting, allowing her time to study the girl's peaceful expression for a moment. It seemed the only time Arika looked serious was when she deep asleep. She had even discreetly brushed Arika's soft bangs to the side with her fingertips but in less than a second, she had smacked the girl's forehead to hide the tender action.

It made a small smile appear on Mashiro's lips as she ran, maneuvering her way down the corridor. She wouldn't admit this vocally but she really enjoyed spending time with Arika. She always played the cold Queen to everyone but with Arika, she was willing to show her warm side.

Seeing the empty look within Arika's usually lively eyes, Mashiro knew something was wrong. It ached her heart to see Arika's expression shatter into a broken one moments before she left the room. Mashiro wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl but considering that she had no idea where her Otome had disappeared to, she was wondering aimlessly around the castle.

It seemed all Arika ever did was zone out and avoid hanging out with her. It made Mashiro miss the times Arika would fly her over the city or the playful banters they had. Everything felt strained, as if those moments were non-existent. For her to not notice the girl's distant behavior all this time made Mashiro feel guilty.

She had been spending most of her time with Takumi that she didn't have time to spare for her Otome. She was either at a meeting or spending a few days with Takumi every week. But despite her busy schedule, she never forgot her Otome. She would always imagine Arika by her side, either sleeping in a meeting or teasing her to death. She really did like the Prince of Zipang but strangely enough, Arika always appeared first in her mind.

Mashiro had always thought Arika was pretty, even though her hair resembled an ant. She actually liked the way Arika's soft brown bangs curved above Arika's left eye, giving an innocent glow to Arika's face. But one thing she would never get tired of seeing was Arika's beautiful blue eyes. She liked the way they sparkled every time she looked into them and at times, found herself speechless.

As happy as Mashiro felt about getting married, she also wanted the girl to be happy as well. Seeing the walls break down when Arika looked at her after her announcement, she knew the optimistic girl wasn't happy. So as long as Arika served her as an Otome and resided in Windbloom with her, Arika was a citizen and as a citizen, Mashiro was obligated to make her happy.

"Agh!" Mashiro collided into something hard, causing her rebound from the force. She landed ungracefully on her butt, groaning as a pain shot up her spine and an ache formed within her forehead. She shook her head, brushing away the dizzy spell that entered her head, and glared at the person she had crashed into.

"Gomennasai, Mashiro-sama!" Aoi bowed her head, sitting up to look over at the fuming Queen. Mashiro glared at her for a moment before her expression softened. Instead of making an angry outburst, she carefully stood up, resisting the urge to rub the pain out of her sore bottom.

"Aoi, have you seen Arika?" She demanded, brushing the dirt off her pants. As much as she wanted to lecture her loyal maid, her mind was still focused on a certain Otome, the one who seemed to have a habit of worrying her. She watched as Aoi tapped her chin with her index finger, deep in thought.

"I saw her outside-" Mashiro took off before Aoi could finish her sentence. "-your room." The bewildered brunette blinked, slowly getting up to her feet while she watched her Queen disappear down the hall.

* * *

Nothing made sense to Arika as she sat on the floor, holding her knees with her arms. She could feel the ache deepening within her heart, as if someone were stabbing it with the point of a needle. She could feel the trail of salty tears stream down her cheeks, landing in fat droplets on the floor.

She had made several attempts to wipe them with tremblings hands but all they did was continue to fall. She could feel the emotions burst within her, as if all of her troubles were opening the chains she wrapped around them. The taste of salt made her cringe as she licked her chapped lips, letting her heart take over.

That's when the dreaded words repeated within her mind over and over again. It was like a broken record that continued to cut off on the same line. The anguish washed over her, sending her back into the waves she thought she could handle. She grabbed at her head and leaned her forehead against her knees.

"It hurts..." She whimpered out, trembling from the pain wracking in her body. She may have been able to endure all kinds of physical pain but when it came to emotional pain, she became that vulnerable little girl that lived inside of her.

But what she couldn't comprehend was why it hurt so much. Why did it bother her to know that Mashiro was marrying Prince Takumi? She already knew Mashiro had a crush on him ever since she met him. She was supposed to be happy for her Queen, happy that she was going to find happiness with a respectable man.

Her body felt the exact opposite of what her mind was telling her. Her heart, especially, reacted as if someone had ripped it out of her chest and stepped on it with a strong force. To Arika, it felt like the end of the world had come...

Arika felt a shudder rippled through her again as she tried to contain her tears. Her hands were balled into two tight fists, turning her knuckles a ghostly white. Her teeth were gritted, forcing a grimace on her face. But as much as she tried to control it, the feeling remained and the tears kept on falling.

_I don't understand... why am I hurting? _She had hope her mind would give her an answer to give a label to this feeling. Though, even her mind was drawing a blank right now. As much as she wanted to ask her heart, she couldn't bring herself to.

This was the first time Arika had felt so torn apart about something so little in her mind. If it were the two of them a few years ago, Mashiro could marry whomever she wanted and Arika would have made the effort to celebrate this information. Instead of being stuck in the dark about the feelings that had never surfaced once in her life, not even when she loved Sergay.

_Thud! Thud! _Arika flinched at the sound, looking up for a brief moment. She surveyed the area from left to right before leaning her head against the door. She heaved a deep sigh, maybe the sound was all in her imagination.

Her index finger began to trace patterns along the floor, drawing out a random object. Tiny teardrops clung to her jaw, dispersing into a small patch of water on her skin. She could feel it, wishing she had the strength to wipe them away. But right now, in her own world of despair, her body had decided to shut down on her.

"_The old story of a kingdom that's waiting to awaken._" She sung in a weak voice, recalling the verse her grandma had taught her as a child. "_I'll offer the light that dwells in my chest._" She shut her eyes, trapping the rest of her tears, and let the image of Mashiro's face enter her mind. Letting the lyrics continue silently within her mind, she let the emotions run through her.

In her mind, she visualized the time she held Mashiro within her arms, letting the girl cry into her chest. The warmth of Mashiro's body and the close proximity between them, she cherished the moment. She felt special, having been the only one who Mashiro let her guard down around. She was happy to have a place in Mashiro's life...

But her aching heart was greedy, wanting everything to stay the same between them. It was becoming too much for her handle, especially when she had developed these overwhelming feelings that were foreign to her. Even with the lingering pain, she knew these feelings were different, almost like unknown territory to her.

It was then she heard the sound of footsteps, repeating the thunderous noise she had not long ago. She flinched, hearing them increase in volume bit by bit. She managed to lift a hand upwards, gracing the gem on her ear with her fingertips. Without Mashiro, she wouldn't be able to materialize if there was a threat coming in her direction.

"ARIKA!" Arika jumped, tumbled onto her side. Opening her eyes, she let out a soft groan, looking down at a pair of ivory shoes. Her gaze moved upwards, scanning the body up, before she caught sight of Mashiro's worried eyes.

"Mashiro-sama..." She choked out in a whisper, letting the name roll off her tongue. She stared at her Queen for a moment, feeling a slight tingle within her heart. Watching the lavender haired girl crouch in front her, Arika moved to sit up, only for Mashiro's hand to hold her shoulder down. She let her gaze rest on the girl's, noticing how unreadable those eyes had become in a matter of minutes.

"You..." She saw Mashiro bow her head, letting lavender strands cover her eyes. Arika blinked, forgetting her own predicament for a moment, as she continued to stare at the girl. She licked her lips, grimacing as the taste of salt lingered on the tip of her tongue.

It was then she froze as Mashiro's hand touched her cheek, letting her feel the smooth palm cup her flesh. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest from the warm touch, sending her body into a frenzy. The emotions were overwhelming her again, confusing her with the pain and enjoyment she felt from this action. It made her dizzy from all of the overflowing emotions that wracked her body; she wasn't sure how to take it all.

As a soft thumb began to caress her skin, she unconsciously leaned into Mashiro's hand. She didn't even mind that she was still draped across the floor with her other cheek pressed against the smooth surface. All she wanted was to feel more of Mashiro's gentle caresses.

"Were you crying?" The tone was harsh and demanding yet Arika could detect the concern in the inner layer of it. She simply looked into those sea greens eyes, letting the emotions she felt overflow, and shook her head. She didn't want Mashiro to know about the pain she felt, knowing the girl would pry if she mentioned it.

"Baka." Mashiro spat out, though her caresses never stopped. She could feel the soft fabric of Mashiro's sleeve move against her cheek, mopping away the tears that remained on her skin. She nearly sighed in contentment, loving the soft touches. Even her body that had been shuddering from the agonizing feelings had numbed with the warmth Mashiro gave her.

"I know I'm stupid." Arika responded in a quiet voice, letting her words dissolve in the air. The caresses halted for a moment but Arika didn't look up at the girl. Instead, she moved Mashiro's hand off of her shoulder and sat up, stiffly. Her eyes were averted to the floor, staring at a pair of ivory shoes that belonged to the other girl.

She could feel her heart thud twice its normal pace, noticing just how close the two were. As much as she wanted to be closer, she couldn't. Her stomach was worrying her by giving her a funny feeling, the same feeling that she felt before the meeting. It was a feeling that made her feel like there were thousands of butterflies dancing within her stomach and were ready to fly up to her chest, ready to burst.

Just feeling Mashiro's lingering touch made her crave for more. Her heart was drawn to the girl yet Arika couldn't understand why. Not to mention, the pain that lingered, despite the lavender haired girl's presence. It reminded her of Mashiro's one sentence, the sentence that sparked a fear within her and made her world fall apart beneath her feet...

"Baka!" Whack!

"Ouch!" Arika yelped, placing a hand on her forehead, bewildered. Her eyes watered slightly from the sharp pain before she gave the girl a glare.

"You're so stupid! Always making me worried and always making me irritated, you never do anything right!" The words were like a slap in the face to her. She took it, took all of the girl's verbal abuse. Seeing the tears glimmering within Mashiro's eyes, it made her realize just how upset the girl was.

"It really bothers me when you keep things to yourself. I'm your best friend, your master, you can tell me anything." Mashiro's voice had grown noticeable softer, much to Arika's surprise. Her sky blue eyes were wide with shock; she had never seen this side of Mashiro before...

She could feel the warmth spread within her body, taking in the sight of Mashiro's beautiful face. It wasn't the first time Mashiro had said something nice to her but it was the first time she ever talked to her such a soft and gentle way. She liked it, she liked seeing this side of Mashiro. It made her heart skip a beat and all of the words dissolve within her throat.

"So the meeting... you..." She found herself unable to produce a full sentence. Instead, she left Mashiro to depict her words.

"I just left." Mashiro's cheeks were a noticeable bright red as she puffed them out. "D-Don't get any ideas, it's my responsibility as your master to make sure you're alright." She had an indignant look on her face, looking exactly what Arika pictured as a "tsundere". But as much as she wanted to tease the girl, she held back the urge and gave a goofy smile.

"Uh huh, if you say so." She responded with a shrug, giving Mashiro a cheeky look. The said lavender haired Queen scowled but didn't give back a response. Instead, she stood up and extended a hand out to the girl.

"You always do stupid things to worry me, don't you? But... I guess you're just my idiot." Mashiro mumbled out, causing Arika's heart to flutter. Arika carefully took the hand and allowed the girl to help her up, remaining quiet. Instead of speaking, she began to withdraw her hand, fearing she would never let go if their hands remained intertwined.

_It hurt before but now, seeing her in front of me, I'm so happy. _Arika mused, thoughtfully. _This feeling... the butterflies and the giddiness... _

Arika flinched when Mashiro's hand move to capture hers before it could slip away. She felt those slender fingers intertwine with hers, piecing their hands together, and felt Mashiro give her hand a gentle squeeze. Carefully directing her gaze upwards, her eyes met the girl's in unison, immersing her in the color of green.

She never really had a preference for the color yet as she looked into Mashiro's eyes, she felt as if she had been swept by a pool of green. But they were unlike any green eyes she had ever seen. They were a mix of blue and green, creating a perfect color. Every time she looked into them, she thought of the ocean and could just imagine the two of them standing on the beach, letting the persisting waves lap at their feet.

"Mashiro-sama... Ouch!" Whack! Arika would have fell backwards had their hands not been intertwined. She looked over at Mashiro who glared daggers at her, as if lasers were about to come out of her eyes and toast the poor Otome.

"You only need to be formal when we're in meetings." Mashiro puffed her cheeks out, averting her eyes. Arika tilted her head in confusion, unsure of what to make of Mashiro's strange actions. Usually, she would be happy to know that Arika was addressing her in a formal way. Oddly enough, the girl seemed a bit peeved instead.

"Ooof!" She huffed out when Mashiro suddenly drew her into a tight hug, knocking the air out of her lungs. She blinked as her chin rested on Mashiro's shoulder, letting the girl's lavender hair tickle her cheek. Her heart was palpitating at a fast tempo, beating faster with every second that passed by. She could even detect Mashiro's scent, letting it cloud her mind.

Warmth had entered her body, surrounding her like one wooly blanket. She could feel the butterflies dancing within her stomach, making her feel giddy on the inside. But her arms remained by her sides, dangling almost limply. She couldn't muster the energy to wrap them around Mashiro's waist, especially not when her hand was still connected with Mashiro's.

"Mashiro-chan..." She barely whispered, letting the name roll off her tongue. Then, a cheeky grin spread across her face, finding herself unable to handle the giddiness burning inside of her. "You definitely care about me."

"I just told you I don't!" Mashiro screeched, letting go of the girl. Her eyes were burning with irritation as they glared holes at the taller girl. The said girl only grinned wider.

"But... weren't you the one who said..." She cleared her throat. "_I guess you're my idiot._" She imitated the lavender haired girl, using a high pitched voice to over exaggerate. She watched as Mashiro's face turned a bright red with anger brimming within her sea green eyes. If looks could kill, Arika would have been dead by now from that one murderous stare.

"You... I... ugh!" Mashiro growled, clearly irritated by the girl. But that didn't stop Arika from leaning in, bringing her face closer towards the girl's. Despite the fact that her heart was thudding hard within her chest, as if it were about to burst, she managed to let their noses brush lightly. Seeing the priceless look of surprise on Mashiro's expression, it amused Arika more than she thought it would.

"A-Arika, what are you doing?" Mashiro's breath tickled her lips as she spoke, causing Arika to freeze. Feeling the warm air caress her lips, she felt strangely compelled to lean in and kiss the girl. But as soon as the thought came, it disappeared as she quickly swatted it away from her mind. To think such thoughts was impure, but the thought still lingered in the back of her mind.

Continuing with her own little plan, she tilted her head and carefully closed the distance. As her lips touch Mashiro's cheek, she pulled back with a goofy smile on her lips. Her cheeks were burning as blood rushed into them, creating a warm feeling that swarmed within her body.

Daring a glance, she looked at Mashiro's face, which was a noticeable bright red. Seeing the look of shock and the way her fingertips touched the spot Arika had kissed, she reminded Arika of a stone statue. It seemed as seconds went by, Mashiro hadn't even moved an inch, instead kept her lips parted in surprise and her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Thank you for caring..." She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the awkwardness cling in the air for a moment. But as Mashiro's eyes cut right into hers, it was then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She could barely breathe as Mashiro's lips curved into a small smile, presenting with a beautiful image of the girl in front of her.

Without a word, Mashiro moved to open her bedroom door and halted by the doorway, giving Arika an expectant look. She held out a hand, a hand which Arika took without hesitation, and allowed the Queen to pull her into the bedroom.

"Let's just sleep, all that running made me really tired." Mashiro mumbled with a yawn, dragging the Otome towards the bed. Letting go of the girl's hand, she plopped right down on the bed. Her body bounced upwards from the momentum before it landed back on the bed. She sighed, sinking into the cool sheets, with her body spread eagle.

_Maybe... just maybe... _Arika thought as she watched her Queen with her eyes looking down at the girl, softly. _Maybe I do love her..._

Letting all of her troubles go, she flopped right on the bed and landed beside her Queen. Hearing Mashiro's complaints about how Arika was trying to break her bed, Arika rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Perhaps, all she needed was time before she truly understood her feelings. Instead of contemplating about it, she closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't end up dreaming about her beautiful Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good day to you all, I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been busy. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it and you can look forward to more updates from me.

Oh and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate every single one of them ^_^ I also enjoy this shipping a lot so if you love cute Mashiro x Arika, this is definitely for you~

* * *

Chapter Three

A beam of sunlight peeked through the window, rousing her from her slumber as the burst of light warmed her cheeks. Giving a loud yawn, the bed sheets fell from her body and crumbled by her hips. The mess of lavender strands clung to her forehead, a few strands nipped at her eyes. Her arms were stretched above her head, relieving her from the tension within her stiff muscles.

Mashiro blinked, slightly disoriented, as her gaze swept the room. She glanced down at her clothes and frowned, wondering why she hadn't changed last night. Usually, she would have been wearing her nightgown to sleep yet today, she was still wearing her formal robe with her scarf tangled around her neck.

When she noticed the sleeping Otome beside her, a surge of panic rushed through her. It wasn't everyday she woke up next to her faithful Otome. She opened her mouth to speak, only to shut it when the brown haired girl shifted in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

All the memories poured into her mind as she recalled what had occurred the other day. She felt her fingertips tingle, recalling how smooth and soft Arika's skin felt beneath her fingers. She remembered how her hand had caressed Arika's cheek, soothing the energetic Otome. But she couldn't forget how empty Arika looked; it made her heart clench with worry and uneasiness.

Her eyes drunk in the sight of the brunette, noticing her usually ant-like braids were undone, letting her hair spill across the pillow in a brown veil. Seeing how peaceful she looked in her sleep, Mashiro's expression softened, feeling the peculiar tug towards the girl. It was as if an unknown force was drawing her in the girl's direction, as if looking at her wasn't enough to satisfy the feeling welling within her chest.

"Materialize!" Her heart skipped a beat, recognizing the voice easily. She dared a glance downward, feeling her stomach tingly with an unfathomable sensation. She nearly smiled at the sight of her Otome sprawled out on the bed, shifting every now and then. "Soten!" Mashiro had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting into giggles, finding Arika's antics ridiculous.

Then, the urge to laugh dissipated into thin air when Arika's expression grimaced, pain evident on the girl's expression. Her mouth was trembling, as if she were trying to speak, while her body tensed. Mashiro heard the heavy pants leave Arika's lips, as if Arika was having difficulty breathing. She could see the sweat sheen on the girl's forehead.

Mashiro leaned over, instinctively placing a hand on the girl's cheek. Her palm cupped the soft skin, sending an electrical current up into her arm, intensifying the tingles within her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat, feeling her heart race as she stared at Arika's face. She could feel the tension within the girl's body vanish, replacing the distressed look with a peaceful expression.

_She looks so pretty like this._ She marveled, drinking in the sight of Arika's slumbering face. Letting her thumb draw soothing circles along the soft skin, the Otome mellowed into a calm state. As her eyes scanned the girl's face for a moment, her gaze soon fixated on Arika's lips. Her gaze lingered, almost longingly, as her heart palpitated erratically within her chest.

She was frozen in her spot, trapped in the image of Arika's face. Her mind was plagued with images of the girl's soft, pink lips. She could feel the strange feeling bubbling within her chest, feeling a magnetic force draw her downwards, as if gravity were trying to pull her down.

_Thumpthumpthump. _Her heart was racing, as if she had ran laps around the castle. She had lost all of her senses, having had her mind set on one goal. She was leaning downwards, letting her face draw closer and closer to Arika's.

She halted, briefly, for a moment when their faces were only inches apart. She could feel her heart beating hard within her chest, tightening the peculiar feeling dancing within her stomach. It was as if millions of butterflies were waltzing within her gut, ready to fly up to her chest and burst from inside of her.

_This feeling... there it is again. _She placed her free hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. _But why do I feel this way when I'm with you? _She let her hand brush the soft, brown bangs off of Arika's eyelid, giving her time to memorize the girl's features.

To think that she had claimed to like Takumi, having agreed to marry him, yet here she was in the midst of claiming her Otome's lips. All of her common sense had vanished from her mind, leaving her to acknowledge the feelings she had been pushing aside. She should have feel ashamed or at least a tad bit guilty but she felt absolutely nothing right now, except for the tingly feeling bubbling within her chest.

_I wish I knew what this feeling was. _Mashiro sullenly thought, letting her thumb trace Arika's jawline. Her gaze had softened, revealing a tender look on her expression, as she caressed the girl's face. As she did so, her face moved downwards once more, letting their noses brush slightly while leaving a small gap between their lips.

She half expected Arika to wake up and break her out of the spell she had been induced in. But as her world began to dissolve, she felt the same gravitational pull directing her towards her slumbering Otome. She was far gone, caught in a trance, with her mind silenced.

Tilting her head slightly, she shuddered with slight pleasure when Arika's lips blew a soft puff of air, teasing her own lips. Her body was quivering, filled with the hidden desires she had held back and the unspoken longing. Her hand was trembling slightly against Arika's cheek, feeling the warmth seep into her palms. But her mind was long gone, petrified into a silenced state.

"Arika..." A soft whisper escaped her lips, letting the name roll of her tongue like sweet honey. Her thumb stroked the girl's cheek, touching the soft skin. Mashiro's lips descended downwards, moving to close the distance between them.

"Mashiro-sama, time to w-" Thud! Thud! The door suddenly opened, scaring the daylight out of the young Queen. Mashiro jumped an inch into the air and began to tumble off the bed. In her moment of panic, she ended up grasping onto the bed sheet. But to no avail, she swiped the sheets right off the bed as she landed on the floor.

Her butt landed on the floor first before her body teetered backwards, clumsily depositing her on her back. She felt the sharp pain shoot up her spine before the ache centered on her rear end; she resisted the urge to rub the soreness away.

"Mashiro-chan?" The groggy voice rang in the air. It was then sleepy blue eyes peered down at her from over the edge of the bed, letting her see her Otome's fatigued expression. "Are you okay?" Mashiro felt her heart flutter, hearing the concern laced within Arika's tired voice. Even when she was tired or injured, Arika would always make sure Mashiro was alright.

When Arika offered her a hand, Mashiro almost felt compelled to take it. But when she reminisced her earlier actions, her arms were glued to her sides, refusing to receive aid from her Otome. She felt her cheeks puff out, indignantly, as if to triumph the guilt stinging her heart. Seeing Arika's blue unblinking stare, she huffed.

"As if I need help from you." She flipped her hair for added effect, letting her arrogant reply linger in the air. If Arika was offended or hurt in any way, Mashiro wouldn't have been able to tell, seeing how an enormous grin had practically sculpt itself onto Arika's face. Even if Arika was an open book to read, Mashiro still didn't know a lot about Arika, especially about her past...

Unexpectedly, Arika began to laugh, shaking the bed and doubling over. It was as if Mashiro had just told a funny joke and Arika had found the humor in it. But unfortunately, Mashiro was not amused. Her eyes flashed with irritation, taking on a slightly angry look.

"Arika." She warned, letting the hint of a threat reach her tone. She was a little surprised to see Arika sober, as if to give in to her warning, but that feeling was short-lived when Arika suddenly hopped off the bed, landing in front of her, gracefully. Her bare feet landed on the floor with an audible thud; the momentum made her long brown hair tousle with a slight bounce.

Mashiro's mind shut down just like it had done moments ago as she dared a glance upwards at her Otome. The long, messy waves of brown hair traveled down Arika's mid-back, falling like a silky curtain down her shoulders. Her bangs were still the same, curled perfectly over her left eye and framed the girl's face in a youthful countenance. But those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that were a lovely shade of sky blue, always enraptured her.

Trailing her eyes downward, her cheeks flushed as she noticed how developed the girl had become over the years. Her young adolescent body had changed, giving her a feminine figure with curves placed nicely along her hips. Her bust had noticeably grown a bit as well, much to Mashiro's chagrin. As her eyes continued to study the girl's feature, she knew that underneath her blue maid-like dress; the girl had a toned body.

Finding herself picturing Arika's body in her mind, she shook her head, blushing a darker shade of red. She stomped the thought into the back of her mind, hoping it would leave her alone. But seeing how her gaze was locked on the girl's biceps, those thoughts were teasing her mind once more.

"Can you get up?" She broke out of her thoughts, glancing up at the concerned Otome. She could see the worry brimming within the girl's blue orbs, sending a tingly feeling down her spine. It wasn't a lie that she always enjoyed Arika's attention. Even though the girl irritated her to death and always ended up receiving a smack on the end from the Queen herself, she still sought to receive all of Arika's attention.

Yet_, I still don't know why. _Mashiro thoughtfully pondered. _She... makes my heart flutter, maybe I just want to show her that I've really grown... _

"Here." Her heart skipped a beat as Arika extended a hand out to her, palm facing up towards the ceiling. She stared at it before looking back up at the girl, wondering if the girl was trying to prank in some way. But seeing the sincerity within Arika's expression and the way her lips were curved in a kind smile, the doubts deteriorated.

Placing her hand on top of Arika's, she nearly gasped at the sensation that shot up her fingertips and traveled up her arm. She felt Arika's hand grip hers firmly, gently tugging her up onto her feet. She stood only a few inches apart from Arika, leaving a small gap between their bodies. As she waited for Arika to let go, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Aoi!" She snarled, glaring daggers at the nervous maid standing in the doorway. Just reading Aoi's guilty expression, she knew the maid had witnessed her earlier actions. "Explain yourself!" When Aoi only clasped her hands together, bowing apologetically, this action made Mashiro grit her teeth with an irritated look plastered on her face.

She shot the young maid a threatening look, as if to say, "if you tell anyone what you saw, you might not live to see tomorrow." Thankfully, Aoi was able to read her expression because she gave Mashiro the satisfaction of seeing her horrified expression. Even her legs were wobbling from the fear Mashiro implanted into her.

"Mashiro-sama, Prince Takumi of Zipang will be here any minute." That one sentence slammed right into Mashiro's mind, as if she had walked right into a brick wall. Blinking, she used her free hand to smack her forehead, recalling what she had been forgetting.

"I forgot!" She groaned, shaking her head. It was one of the days of the week where she would spend the day with Prince Takumi. Though, it was mostly business matter. As much as she wanted to go on a date with him, there was still something that held her back from asking. She didn't quite know why she had been hesitating to ask.

Originally, she had planned to stay the whole day with her Otome, though that was before Aoi reminded her of her "date" today with the Prince of Zipang. She could just feel her heart fluttering happily in her chest, reacting only to the smiling girl in front of her. To think, she wouldn't be able to spend more time with Arika soon, especially since she had a wedding to plan and discuss with her future husband.

_He's a good guy, definitely my type. _She concurred with slight uncertainty. _But then... why doesn't my heart beat fast when I'm with him?_

It was then she felt Arika's hand slip out of hers, wordlessly. Cold air slapped against her hand, diminishing the warmth. She shot Arika a look, hiding her disappointment with a calm expression. But the said Otome had already turned away from her.

"Arika..." She began to say, trying to think of something to say to the girl. An empty feeling gnawed at her chest, longing for the warmth she had received from the girl. She wanted to move forward and take the girl's hand in hers. But she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. Some part of her was preventing her from doing so.

Her heart was aching, watching Arika move to provide distance between them. The longing was burning within her veins and as she stared at the girl, she knew why. She had always known yet she couldn't admit it, not even once. Seeing how Arika was purposely avoiding eye contact between them, it made the feeling intensified within her chest.

"I was thinking of visiting Garderobe today. Is that alright?" Arika asked, without looking at Mashiro. The lavender haired Queen clenched her hands into two tight fists, pushing away the nagging feeling nipping at her chest. It shouldn't have bothered her so much yet it did, knowing that her own Otome wasn't even sparing her a glance.

"Do what you want." She huffed, unable to control her temper. She turned around and marched towards the nervous Aoi, ignoring the childish Otome. "Let's go, Aoi." Her tone was commanding and held no warmth at all. She didn't even look at the older woman as she passed her, walking through the opened doors.

But as she walked down the hall, the emptiness deepened within her heart, calling out with a lonely tune. Was she really that unattractive to Arika? It made her feel self-conscious as she crossed her arms over her chest, entering the hall with lacking enthusiasm.

_She's so stupid, that baka. But somehow, she's taking over my heart._

* * *

As if her words were just a lie, Arika found herself lying in Mashiro's garden, letting the assortment of flowers create a colorful ring around her. She laid on her back, staring up at the clouds with her lips curled in a frown. Her usually lively blue eyes had dulled considerably, feeling the emptiness nip at her chest.

Going to Garderobe Academy was the least of her concerns, considering she had used it as a lie to drive the girl away. She didn't want to hear anymore about Mashiro's date with that pathetic excuse of a man. Even if he had a kind heart and gentleness to his voice, Arika couldn't find anything to like about him, despite his supposed good looks.

Scoffing with a slight bitterness, she turned her head and stared up at the sky. Studying the shapes of each cloud that passed by, a tiny smile twitched on her lips. It reminded her of the times where she would lie on the grass with Mashiro beside her; both pointing out the clouds that resembled an animal or item they had seen before. Though, Mashiro had an unusual imagination, claiming that a certain cloud looked like an object when to Arika, it looked like a fluffy blob.

_Mashiro-chan._ She sullenly thought, letting her mind cloud her with images of the hot tempered Queen. She could just see the waves of lavender fluttering in the breeze, with those sea green eyes twinkling with determination and mirth. Her petite, frail body down to her porcelain, soft skin, Mashiro was the epitome of perfect within Arika's eyes; she could care less about what other people thought of her Queen, her Master.

Her heart accelerated, jolting to an erratic pace as blood pumped faster into her veins. She could feel her breath hitch as the butterflies danced within her stomach, making her feel like she was close to bursting. Her fingers grasped the prickly grass, as if she were afraid the butterflies would make her float into the air.

Placing a hand above her left breast, she felt her heartbeat, noticing just how fast it was beating by the minute. To think, she only felt this way when she either thought of Mashiro or happened to be around the lavender haired Queen. It should have felt wrong to feel such emotions towards her, yet instead, it felt so perfect.

"This can't be love." She mumbled to herself, as if she were trying to convince herself otherwise. But all the evidence was on display. From the feelings she felt to running away upon hearing Mashiro's announcement, she couldn't escape the evidence. Yet, still she tried to deny it, not wanting to succumb to this feeling. She couldn't face the same humiliation she felt during the time she had believed that she had fallen for Sergay.

Cr-ack! She caught the sound of a twig snapping, causing her to sit up, alert. Her eyes surveyed the area, searching for any potential threats with the invisible hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. Her instincts kicked in as she jumped out of the way just as a sword embedded into the spot she had been sitting on.

Landing on her feet in a crouch, she looked up, just to see the gleam of silver. She rolled to dodge it, feeling the wind tickle her cheek as the tip of the blade missed her by less than an inch. But she didn't even have time to figure out who her opponent was as more swipes were directed at her, forcing her to defend herself by dodging as fast as she could.

Her brain was wracking away for a plan, a plan to help her figure out a way to end this. If she continued on for any longer, she would end up tiring herself out. What made matters worse was that she couldn't even materialize into her robe, especially since Mashiro wasn't with her right now to authorize her.

It was then she gasped, feeling the blade cut right through the fabric of her attire, creating a two inch cut on her shoulder. Pain ached within that one spot yet she leaped backwards, dodging another slash in her direction. She managed to get a glimpse of a hooded figure, hiding the face of her attacker. But she wasn't about to lose concentration; little distractions like these would never alter her objective.

"Meister Arika, the Blue Sky Sapphire." The figure spat her name out venomously in a raspy voice. Shocked the voice, she stumbled, once again retaining her title as "Clumsiest Otome" and tumbled onto the grass, rolling onto a bed of flowers as she did so.

Seeing the gleam of the sword, she rolled and managed to deliver kick into her attacker's shin, distracting the hooded figure for a moment. Then she got the chance to get back onto her feet, only to let out a stifled cry as the blade slashed her abdomen, tearing a thick line through the thin fabric. Though, the pain had already numbed, due to the nanomachines working to heal her body.

"Arika!" A frantic voice bellowed her name in the distance. She would have turned to look but knowing she was in the middle of a battle, she couldn't afford to let her guard down.

However, the fight seemed to have ended as the figure quickly jumped aside, sword clenched in a gloved hand. Arika kept a defensive stance, waiting for the attacker's next move. But it never came as the attacker sheathed the deadly blade and gave Arika the admittance to see the dark eyes glaring spitefully at her.

"Next time we meet again, I'll destroy you. In the name of Artai, you'll perish." The attacker hissed at her before dashing away. Arika would have moved to follow her now labeled "assassin" but having faced the fatigue in her body, she only clutched her bleeding shoulder and let the pain numb in her body.

It was then she heard footsteps rushing towards her and as she turned, she was met with a purplish blur before she was tackled onto the ground. Hitting the ground hard, feeling the same shoot up her spine, she let out a groan. She shook her head, shaking away the pain before she finally looked up, noticing the lavender strands that obstructed her vision.

Feeling the warmth from a familiar body, her heart immediately began to accelerate when she recognized the scent. Her arms carefully wounded around the girl's waist, letting her hands rest on Mashiro's back. She could feel the girl shift, moving back slightly, and soon her eyes were gazing into sea green ones.

Seeing the worry within those eyes atoned the pain in her body, giving her a tingly feeling within her chest. She could barely breathe, feeling her breath hitch within her throat when she noticed how close their faces were. It made her muscles tense, stiffening at the close proximity between them. It was then she froze, recalling what had transpired in the morning.

She remembered how wonderful her sleep had felt but when she heard someone whisper her name, her eyes had opened slightly. She had caught the glimpse of Mashiro's face, noticing just how close it had to her. She could remember exhaling slightly, watching those lips quiver slightly. Her heart had been beating erratically, wanting to feel those lips against hers. But when she closed her eyes once more, the awaited kiss never came.

Seeing how distressed she had been, she had forgotten all about it. It was an Arika-like thing to do, especially since she tended to have a short attention span. Besides, she didn't quite understand what Mashiro's intentions were at the time...

"You're hurt," The hiss that escaped her lips cut her out of her thoughts. She felt warm fingers brush the cut on shoulder, sending a small wave of pain into her body. "Gomen, gomen!" Mashiro apologized profusely, causing Arika's lips to twitch into a slight smile. It didn't hurt as much as before, considering her body was healing it pretty fast.

"Careful now, hime~" She teased, unable to ignore the opportunity to bug her Queen. She saw the flash of irritation spread across Mashiro's face, as if Arika had flipped a switch. Just seeing those nostrils flare and those eyes narrow in annoyance, it was a sight that Arika loved to see, besides the warm side of Mashiro.

"How rude, you insolent little brat! I actually express my concern for you and you treat it like a joke!" Mashiro snapped, obviously more peeved than Arika had expected. She could clearly see that the girl was offended by her teasing, even if her intention was to make it a light joke.

"Not only that..." Arika winced, knowing she had added fuel to the fire. "You lie to me and say you're going to Garderobe, when really, you're destroying my garden and shirking your duties during the past few hours! I even cut my date short for you! " She felt the point of Mashiro's index finger jab her in the chest, letting her feel the sharpness of the single digit.

To appease her Queen, she moved to grasp the girl's hand, letting her fingers carefully grip the tips of Mashiro's fingers. When she found the ring on the girl's finger, she brought the hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the silver banded ring, letting her lips ghost over the sapphire gemstone. She could feel the warmth rush to her cheeks, realizing just how intimately she was kissing the cold gem.

Carefully looking up, she felt every fiber in her body freeze, restricting her within her spot. The eyes she had come to admire were looking back into her own pair of blue eyes, giving her a unblinking stare. She could feel her throat tighten, obstructing the usage of her vocal cords, and rendering her speechless before the beautiful girl in front of her.

It was then she noticed that Mashiro's face was drawing closer towards hers, lessening the distance between them. One of her hands had moved forward, as if by instinct, and carefully cupped the lavender haired girl's cheek with her palm. The warmth greeted her skin, as if ghosting over a little fire along it while sending a pleasurable tingle up her arm.

Enraptured, she was caught in a spell. It was unbreakable and restraining, as if ropes had tied her down and forced to remain in her spot. Even her mind had shut down, depleting any thought that crossed her mind. Instead, all she could see through her blue eyes was Mashiro's face.

Feeling her heart beat erratically, as if she had been running laps around the castle, with the butterflies fluttering up to her chest, ready to burst any minute. She could see how close their faces were now, leaving only a small gap between their lips. Their foreheads barely touched, only caressing each other slightly.

"Mashiro-chan..." The whisper left her lips softly, letting it linger in the air for a moment. Her thumb stroked the girl's cheek, tenderly, as if she were trying to remember every feature that her eyes could see.

"Arika." The sound of her name brought her back to reality for a moment, as if giving her a chance to escape the spell put on her body. But looking into those eyes, seeing them clearly at a close distance like this; it left her immobile.

_I... love you, Mashiro-chan._

That was her last thought before she made her decision.


End file.
